Jasmani
by akseueidbzmskk
Summary: Jasmani


Kebugaran jasmaniadalah kesanggupan tubuh untuk melakukan aktivitas tanpa mengalami kelelahan yang berarti dan masih memiliki cadangan tenaga untuk melakukan kegiatan yang lain.

Terdapat 10 unsur komponen penyusun kebugaran jasmani:

Kekuatan (Strenght)

Daya tahan (Endurance)

Daya Otot (Muscular Power)

Kecepatan (Speed)

Daya lentur (Flexibility)

Kelincahan (Agility),

Koordinasi (Coordination)

Keseimbangan (Balance)

Ketepatan (Accuracy)

Reaksi (Reaction)

1\. Kekuatan (Strength)

Kekuatan adalah kemampuan dalam mempergunakan otot untuk menerima beban sewaktu bekerja. Kekuatan otot dapat diraih dari latihan dengan beban berat dan frekuensi sedikit.

Bentuk latihan kekuatan:

squat jump, melatih kekuatan otot tungkai dan perut.

push up, melatih kekuatan otot lengan.

sit up, melatih kekuatan otot perut.

angkat beban, melatih kekuatan otot lengan

baak up, melatih kekuatan otot perut

2\. Daya Tahan (Endurance)

Daya tahan adalah kemampuan seseorang dalam memakai organ tubuhnya seperti jantung dan paru-paru secara efektif dan efisien dalam melakukan aktivitasnya.

Contoh latihan yang manfaatnya bisa meningkatkan daya tahan:

lari 2,4 km

lari 12 menit

lari multistage

lari naik turun bukit

3\. Daya Otot (Muscular Power)

Daya otot disebut juga daya ledak otot (explosive power)adalah kemampuan seseorang dalam menggunakan kekuatan maksimum yang dikerahkan dalam waktu se singkat-singkatnya.

Macam-macam latihan yang digunakan:

Vertical jump, untuk melatih daya ledak otot tungkai.

Front jump, untuk melatih kemampuan otot betis dan tungkai.

Side jump, melatih daya ledak otot tungkai dan paha.

4\. Kecepatan (Speed)

Kecepatan merupakan kemampuan seseorang dalam melakukan gerakan berkesinambungan dalam waktu se singkat-singkatnya.

Bentuk latihan yang dilakukan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan adalah berlari 50-200 meter.

5\. Daya Lentur (Flexibility)

Daya lentur melihat pada efektivitas tubuh manusia dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan atau aktivitas yang mengandalkan kelenturan tubuh.

Contoh latihan yang dapat melatih daya lentur adalah senam, yoga, dan renang.

6\. Kelincahan (Agility)

Kelincahan merupakan kemampuan seseorang dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan posisi-posisi tubuh seperti dari depan ke belakang, atau dari kiri ke kanan.

Olahraga yang membutuhkan kelincahan diantaranya yaitu sepak bola dan bulu tangkis. Bentuk latihan kebugaran jasmani nya dengan lari zig-zag dan naik-turun anak tangga.

7\. Koordinasi (Coordination)

Koordinasi merupakan kemampuan seseorang dalam menyatukan gerakan tubuh berbeda ke dalam satu gerakan yang efektif.

Bentuk latihan nya yaitu dengan cara memantulkan bola pada tembok dengan tangan kanan dan menangkapnya kembali menggunakan tangan kiri. Membutuhkan kemampuan gerak insting yang kuat dan juga konsentrasi yang tinggi.

8\. Keseimbangan (Balance)

Keseimbangan merupakan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan organ dan syaraf otot sehingga bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuh dengan baik.

Senam dan loncat indah merupakan olahraga yang mengandalkan keseimbangan. Keseimbangan bisa dilatih dengan beberapa macam latihan sikap lilin, berjalan di atas balok kayu, dan berdiri dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

9\. Ketepatan (Accuracy)

Ketepatan adalah kemampuan dalam mengendalikan gerakan sesuai dengan sasaran.

Seperti permainan olahraga bowling, memanah. Salah satu latihan untuk melatih ketepatan yaitu melempar bola pada keranjang atau sasaran tertentu.

10\. Reaksi (Reaction)

Reaksi merupakan kemampuan seseorang dalam menanggapi rangsangan atau stimulus yang diberikan orang lain.

Bentuk latihan kebugaran jasmani untuk melatih ketepatan reaksi adalah lempar tangkap bola.

D. Manfaat Kebugaran Jasmani

Berikut ini 10 manfaat yg diperoleh dari kebugaran tubuh.

Meningkatkan sirkulasi darah dan sistem kerja jantung

Meningkatkan stamina dan kakuatan tubuh sehingga tubuh menjadi lebih energik

Memiliki kemampuan pemulihan organ-organ tubuh secara tepat setelah latihan

Memiliki respon tubuh yang tepat

Mengurangi risiko obesitas

Mencegah penyakit jantung

Menurunkan tekanan darah tinggi

Mengatasi depresi

Meningkatkan energi

Terhindar dari osteoporosis (tulang keropos)


End file.
